


Cinnamon Rolls

by AnotherChubWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Chrom, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feedee Chrom, Feeder Robin, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherChubWriter/pseuds/AnotherChubWriter
Summary: Three years have passed since the end of the Ylisse-Plagia war. Life as Exalt has not been kind to Chrom's waistline. One part of him likes the new weight, while another fears what other people will think. His husband, Robin, tries to help him reach a decision.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Cinnamon Rolls

Chrom sighed, standing in front of the mirror. He put a hand on his squishy underbelly, and jiggled it around. He picked it up and let it fall, sending waves coursing through his body. He frowned, with conflicting feelings of disappointment and enjoyment. Despite his best efforts, he’d gained weight again.

Most of his fat had settled onto his lower body. Each thigh was wider than his head, large enough to rub against each other as he walked. His thigh gap was long, long gone. Chrom’s butt was getting wide enough that chairs with armrests were beginning to become a problem, often trying to come with him when he stood up. That wasn’t to say that his upper body got nothing; his muscular arms were now doughy and soft, though if you squeezed hard enough, you could still feel the solid core of muscle underneath. He had a rounder face, and he had the makings of a double chin too.

But that was nothing compared to his belly, which filled half of his lap. Tiny stretch marks dotted the surface, showing how quickly a lot of this weight had piled on. Chrom had lost track of how many times his growing love handles had split a seam; hardly a week could go by without a call to the royal tailor to mend a ripped shirt or a split pair of pants. Several times, his entire wardrobe had to be completely replaced, since he’d grown so much that the seams couldn’t be taken out any further.

He had to be at least 400 pounds at this point, possibly even more.

Three years had passed since the end of the Ylisse-Plagia war. Ylisse recovered quickly, and entered an era of prosperity afterwards. It was amazing for Chrom to see his country thriving, it really was, but it had its… downsides. Every few weeks, he would be invited to a regional celebration, and Chrom, being a man of the people, never refused an invitation. But, every time, without fail, the celebration would involve a feast of some sort. Everyone wanted the Exalt to try the food they’d made, and Chrom was never able to say no to his people. By the end of the night, he had to be half-carried to the nearest inn to collapse and sleep off the meal.

Only a few months after the end of the war, Chrom started getting bigger. It wasn’t much at first, just a little bit of pudge. “This is nothing,” he told himself. “I can get rid of this in a week, once the post-war celebrations end.”

How naive he was. Without any enemies to fight, the Shepherds disbanded and their separate ways, leaving Chrom with no choice but to settle into the royal life. Before long, he barely had time to work out; there was always something else he needed to do. Another diplomatic meeting, another set of laws to be amended… and of course, another feast he was invited to. He could maintain his strength, but he couldn’t lose the weight without ignoring his duties. Robin helped take some of the load off his back, but there was only so much the two men could accomplish.

_ Ah, Robin _ , he thought. The two men had become extremely close over the course of the war. Everyone could see there was more to their relationship than just friendship; everyone except Robin and Chrom themselves, that is. After a lot of pushing from their friends, the two confessed their mutual feelings, and started dating. Less than a year later, they were officially married.

At first, Chrom was afraid that his ballooning waistline would be a problem for Robin. Ever since he was young, he’d worked hard to stay in shape. It was no secret that people around him thought he was hot; he’d caught enough people staring at him while training to know that for sure. He was afraid that if he got fat, Robin wouldn’t be attracted to him anymore.

But as time went on and he continued to get bigger, Robin never seemed unhappy. Despite his weight gain, Robin was just as cuddly and affectionate as always, and Chrom had no idea why. The toned physique that he had no doubt fallen in love with was long gone, and in its place was over two hundred extra pounds of soft, jiggling fat. Regardless, whenever he woke up in the morning, he’d almost always find Robin snuggled up with him, resting his head on his ample chest, arms wrapped around his bloated torso like a giant stuffed bear.

For most of Chrom’s adult life, he’d been in the line of duty, leading the Shepherds on his quest to protect Ylisse. He’d never trade a single moment of it for anything; the years he’d spent protecting his people in their time of need were some of the best years of his life, and he’d met so many people who had become lifelong companions. But, it had come at a cost. To stay fit, Chrom had to give up several of life’s delicacies, depriving him of some of the sweetest parts of life – literally. He’d gone entire years without tasting anything sugary or sweet.

Now, as Exalt, he was being exposed to all kinds of delicious treats he’d never even heard of. From cinnamon rolls to brownies to pudding, not to mention all the varieties of cake and cookies… It was a wonder anyone could resist the temptation to gorge oneself constantly.

Worse yet, as he got softer, he found himself… liking it, somehow. The way his belly wobbled back and forth as he walked, the way he squished like a feather pillow whenever someone hugged him, it all felt amazing in a way he couldn’t quite describe. The softness was a change of pace, something completely new for him. It felt good, but he couldn’t decide if this was what he wanted long-term.

In the midst of his thoughts, he didn’t notice the door opening. It wasn’t until two arms wrapped around him from behind that he noticed someone had entered the room.

“Good morning!” Robin said, cheerful as always. His hands drifted over the top of Chrom’s belly, and he squeezed a bit. “Did you sleep well, honey?”

Chrom blushed as Robin squeezed. “Yeah, I guess. Just… thinking.”

“Something on your mind?” he asked, putting his cheek on Chrom’s shoulder.

“Just thinking about…” he said, then patted his belly. “...all this.”

Robin squeezed him again. “What about it?”

Chrom sighed. “Do you think I’m getting too big?”

Robin idly rubbed his husband’s belly. “There’s no such thing as too big. There’s just so much of you to love!” he said, giggling.

“Be serious!” Chrom said, upset. “How can you like me like this? I’m a whale!”

Robin stopped, feeling how important this was to Chrom. He let go, walking in front of him and looking him in the eye. “I love you either way. You shouldn’t worry about me; worry about  _ you _ . How do you feel about this?”

Chrom looked down, putting a hand on his belly. “I… I don’t know. I love eating, and I love food. I love to make our subjects happy whenever they invite me to their celebrations.”

“If you love eating, you should eat! You’ve sacrificed so much for our kingdom, you deserve to indulge.”

“Don’t you feel like it’s wrong for an Exalt to be this big? I’m supposed to be the figurehead of the entire country, and I look like an overstuffed pig!”

“The kingdom is growing and prospering, shouldn’t you be enjoying it? You’re a hero; nobody would judge you for cutting loose a bit. Besides, you’d hardly be the only Shepherd to put on a few pounds after the war.”

Chrom nodded. “And, what about you? How do you feel about this?”

Robin wrapped his arms around his husband, pulling him in tight, feeling his belly squish against his body. He got up on his toes and kissed Chrom, deeply.

“I love you, Chrom. You’re absolutely stunning, no matter what.”

Chrom blushed. “Are you sure?”

“It was in our wedding vows, right?” he said, smirking. “In sickness and in health, in wealth and in poverty, with abs or with tummy…”

He leaned back and laughed, sending waves down his belly. He lifted Robin’s chin and kissed him again.

“What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?”

“I could say the same about you. I want to make you happy, Chrom. If that means helping you get fat, I’ll do it. If it means coming up with a diet plan to help you lose weight, I’ll do that too.”

Chrom paused for a moment, thinking. “You’re right. I want to try this. I want to cut loose, at least for a while.”

Robin smiled, hugging him. “I’ll be here with you.”

Suddenly, Chrom’s belly growled loudly. The two men stopped for a moment, and then both broke out into laughter.

“Well, it looks like you’re ready to get started right away!” Robin said, laughing. “That reminds me, I was just bringing you your breakfast.”

He stepped out of the room, coming back with a a plate of cinnamon rolls, something that Chrom had been eating a ton of these past few days. “Some fluffy cinnamon rolls, for my fluffy cinnamon roll~!” Robin said, smiling widely.

Chrom laughed. “You’re such a dork.”

He took the fork and prepared to take a bite… and then stopped.

“Hey, Robin.” he said, setting the fork down. “You want to help me get bigger, right?”

“Sure do.”

Chrom smiled, sitting down on the bed. “Then why don’t you try feeding me?”

Robin blushed, hard. “I mean, if you’d like to try it.” he said, shocked. He hadn’t expected Chrom to go that far so soon.

“I don’t want to force you.”

“No, no! I’d love to!”

Chrom picked up the plate of cinnamon rolls and laid down on the bed, putting the plate to the right of him. He beckoned to his left side, and Robin crawled into bed next to him. He nuzzled up in the crook of Chrom’s arm, rubbing his belly with one hand.

Robin grabbed the fork and cut a forkful, delivering it to his husband’s waiting mouth. The angle was incredibly awkward; he had to reach all the way over Chrom and stab at a cinnamon roll he could barely see, then maneuver it to his mouth without dripping too much warm cinnamon and icing into him. It especially didn’t help that he was using his non-dominant hand. He misjudged by quite a bit, smearing icing across Chrom’s cheek and lips.

He laughed. “You missed.”

“It’s not exactly easy!” Robin said back, in a mockingly-whiny tone. He moved his head up to Chrom’s and kissed him on the cheek, cleaning it of the icing. “How is it?”

“It’s delicious.” he said, wrapping his arm around Robin and cradling him. He opened his mouth, waiting for the next bite.

Robin gave him bite after bite, finishing off two of the six rolls he’d brought for his husband.

“Am I going too fast?” he asked.

“You’re doing great,” Chrom said. His belly gurgled loudly in response. “...Maybe you’re not going fast enough?”

Robin laughed, and picked up one of the cinnamon rolls, putting it up to Chrom’s mouth. He expected Chrom to take a bite, but he didn’t. Cautiously, Robin shoved the whole thing into his mouth, and his husband took it without complaint.

“Is that better?” he asked, patting his belly with an icing-covered hand.

“Much better.”

He nuzzled his head up against his neck, knowing he was sensitive there. Chrom giggled a bit, tightening his grip on Robin.

Robin grabbed the next cinnamon roll, putting it in his mouth with more confidence.   
  
“How do you feel?”

“This is nice… So much nicer than I thought it would be.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” he said. “How big do you think you want to get?”

Chrom swallowed. “I’m not sure yet. Bigger, that’s all I can say for sure.”

Robin fed him another, and squeezed him. “We’ll take it one day at a time. I’ll help you get as big as you want, my chubby dumpling.”

Chrom struggled to swallow as he chuckled. “Is that my new pet name?”

“Do you like it?”

He smiled, kissing Robin on the top of his head. “It’s accurate! I like it.”

Robin grabbed the last cinnamon roll. “Here you go, the last one.”

“There’s nothing more sad than an empty plate.” he said, feigning puppy-dog eyes. “I’ll savor it.”

Slowly, he put it into Chrom’s mouth. He took in the delicious flavor, chewed slowly, and swallowed.

Robin scraped the last of the icing off the plate, and fed Chrom the last forkful.

“That was… amazing.” Chrom said, sighing in contentment. “Remind me to thank the chef.”

Robin swung his leg over Chrom’s belly and climbed on top of him. He leaned in close.

“I love you so much.” he said, and then kissed him, feeling the sticky, sugar-coated lips of his husband.

Chrom wrapped his arms around him and rolled onto his side, sending Robin crashing into the bed. He held him tight, feeling his flat stomach press against his belly. Robin nuzzled his head against his chest, squeezing one of his love handles.

“I think I like this,” he said. “I think I  _ really _ like this.”

“Do you want to do this again sometime?” Robin asked.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, his stomach rumbled loudly. Robin felt the waves slapping against him, and he giggled.

Chrom blushed. “I think that answers your question. I could go for some more.”

Robin smiled. “Then let’s go.”

The two stood up. Chrom put his clothes on, feeling how tight his shirt was over his body, like he could burst a seam if he took too deep a breath. He smiled.

_ I could get used to this, _ he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time ever publishing a piece of weight gain fiction, so sorry if it's not the best.
> 
> Come follow me on twitter! @anotherchubwri1


End file.
